Red Strands of Love and Fate
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: There is a myth, about an existence of the Chief of Heaven's creation that could rival Verloren. It is said that this being is the one that knows all about the Chief's creations destined partner. But on the day of Verloren's execution, this being disappear along with him, never to be seen or heard. When the Wheel of Fate began to spin, an old destined couple shall be reunited.


**OK...this WILL be yaoi. The pairing is a BIG secret and will not be revealed anytime soon. There will be a lot of fanservices and have fun at guessing what the pairing is *devious smirk***

**Disclaimer: **If I own 07 Ghost, Teito will be the greatess uke ever!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Students of Barsburg Military Academy whispered among themselves while occasionally looking over toward a group that consists of three people. The tallest boy in the group has dirty blonde hair that reached just below his ears and was divided on the left side of his face. His golden eyes glowed with happiness and warmth. The X shaped scar at the lower right side of his face added to his charming yet mischievous charm. The blonde is Mikage Celestine. He has his right arm slung over the shortest person in the whole school's neck. The person also has his hair reaching just below his ears but is in a dark chocolate color and parted at the middle, framing his feminine face and highlighting his gorgeous rich jade green eyes. The brunette is Teito Klein, the strongest student in the school and also the shortest. Both male has light tan skin due to their hard work under the sun and wear the standard uniform of the academy.

The last person in the group really stood out the most. Her hair is the most vibrant hair color that ever existed; bloody red, as if those silky strands of hair were soaked in fresh blood at every moment. The long hair cascade down to her slim hips and were pulled up into a high ponytail by a dark velvet red ribbon. Two long bangs framed her defined and beautiful face with a single bang in between her eyes, making her sharp crimson red eyes with silver slits looking even more dangerous and intimidating. Those eyes are always cold and ruthless during spars, practices and fights and never warm up to anyone but her two current companions. Her skin is as pale as snow, smooth like a baby's skin and unmarred and unblemished. No matter how long she stayed under the sun, her skin wouldn't darken at all. She is the only girl who managed to survive the program up until now and could still easily hand nearly all other boys their asses on silver platter without breaking a sweat. The only person who could match her is Teito. She has two splits personality; one is a cold, ruthless and unforgiving trained soldier, while the other one is a sweet, kind and gentle girl. The nice personality was only shown to her two best friends; Teito and Mikage. Her name is Trsiel Krish Mellone.

The trios of friends are well known throughout the whole school, with the shortest being the strongest and an ex-battle sklave, the tallest being well….the tallest male student and the most cheerful, the last being the only girl and also an ex-battle sklave with mind of a genius tactician. But people feared the girl the most because she held no remorse on killing people who harmed her precious friends. This was proven when the bullies ganged up and cornered Teito and Mikage. She had literally skewered all of them with her trusty four katanas. After that, no one had dared to even touch a single hair on Teito and Mikage, not without a blood haired she devil going after their heads and guarding the two like a hawk. But that didn't stop people from badmouthing them, spreading bad rumors about them. The trios just ignored the pathetic and cowardice acts of the soldiers hopeful. They are content with just the three of them together.

After the bloody incident, no one had wanted to become their roommate and with Trsiel not having any roommate due to being the only girl, Chairman Miroku had no choice but to put them together inside a bigger dorm isolated from others. The dorm is like a house, spacious, complete with three bedrooms with their own bathrooms and a big main room, a fully supplied kitchen, a living room, a dining room and a mini bath house that could fits ten people in it. The three had gratefully accepted the gracious offer; not minding being away from their peers and the new room is a lot more comfortable than their old one. They rarely used their own bedrooms, and had taken a liking to sleep together in the main room. It was awkward at first for Mikage, being in the same bed with an attractive girl and a cute guy but he soon got over it when he found out his feelings for the two are only siblings love. Teito was used to it because he and Trsiel had grown up together and mostly does everything together; like sleeping, eating, training.

Trsiel is an ex-battle sklave that was adopted by Miroku, when Teito is 8. At first their meeting was a cold and frigid but after a certain incident, they had warmed up to each other, sharing everything and doing everything together. They protected each other's back during missions and battles, tending to each other's wounds, injuries and health, and supported each other through thick and thin. They were really close, their bonds are inseparable, even through death and hell all over again, they would never abandon each other. When Mikage had first come into their lives, they felt threatened, afraid that their bonds would be severed but they gradually accepted the cheerful blonde's presence in their lives, even starting to cherish it like their own bonds.

"Tei-tan" Trsiel called her childhood friend slash little brother. Teito looked up toward the taller girl. It still annoyed him that a GIRL is taller than him but he can't blame her for being tall, it's in her blood genetics after all. Trsiel gave him a cheeky grin, as if knowing what he is thinking. Teito gave her a halfhearted glare in return. Mikage just laughed at the two's daily exchange.

The blonde messed with Teito's hair, enjoying the silky strands of dark chocolate hair sliding pass his fingers. Teito glared toward Mikage and reach up to swat the offending fingers from his hair. An arm landed on his right shoulder, it belonged to the red haired girl beside him. "Why don't we go out to the town today? I want today be the most memorable day for us because we would be graduating tomorrow. Besides, I have something I purchased that I need to pick up and buy some groceries for tonight's dinner. We can also invite Roku-jii, Kal and Kurena-chan over for dinner" Trsiel suggested.

The red head really wondered why people always assume that Kal and Miroku are cruel to both of them. Sure, they are battles slaves and the two trained them but they had also raised them like their own children. Miroku is like a loving grandfather to them, Kal is the caring big brother or father and Kurena is their doting mother. It never ceases to amuse them at how naïve and stupid people could be at times. But it still irked her when people badmouthed Teito and her precious people.

Mikage and Teito's face seemed to glow in happiness, Teito because he had not seen Kurena for quite a long time and Mikage is because he is excited to spar with Kal again. Trsiel laughed at the silly face the two is making. "Of course!" The two said in unison. Teito pushed Mikage off him and look up toward her. "Sure but I wouldn't guarantee our safety if Mikage cook. You know how the food he cooked always turns poisonous" The brunette deadpanned, ignoring the blonde's indignant shout of "Hey!" Trsiel thought about the times when Mikage tried to cook and shuddered at the simple thought of it. "Alright! He will be out from the kitchen and set up the table then!" She said with an air of finality.

Mikage crossed his arms and huffed. "I can cook perfectly fine. I know you two are just jealous of my amazing cooking skill!" He said arrogantly, nose held high in self-respect. The other two gave him a blank look while inching away from him and whispering to each other. "Okay, I can't cook to save my life! There, happy?!" He put his hands on his hips and glared toward his two best friends. Laughter soon erupted from their chest, completely ignoring the world around them and oblivious to the gear of Fate that started to move, the Future that will soon tear them apart mercilessly.

* * *

So, that's it. I added the OC here because it is important for the pairing plots. For people who didn't like OC, you can push the back button and search for other finction. This is NOT 07 Ghost x OC!


End file.
